Goodbye I'm sorry
by QueenWolf12
Summary: All that was done. Meg was gone. There was no if's and or's. Nothing could be done. No one could go back in time and stop it now. The danmge was done and t he ending result was the ending of a young life.


**I have writen a family guy fanfic in ages! XD So I figured I was way over do for this one. Yes it is about Meg. Only because I can't really write for any other character on the show. Plus, she gets no love.**

**I do NOT own family guy. Why would you even think that you silly person.**

* * *

This was not happening. The Griffen family was in shock. Their daughter was gone. She was dead. Her death was a mystery to them. Why did she die? Why did she do that? These qustion where haunting Meg's family. Why would Meg take her own life. Yes. Meg had hung herself. Her brother, Chris, has found her.

The day here body was found was like any other.......

It was about noon. Lois was makeing sandwitches and Stewie was playing with his bear. Normal Day. Peter was on the sofa drinking with Brain. Chris was upstairs doing....well what he normal does on a Saterday. But Meg had been up in her room all day. No one had found this strange, Meg had been spending a lot of time in room lately.

"Chris!" Lois called from the kitchen.

"Yeah Mom?" Chris asked from his bedroom.

"Chris it's lunch time, come down and eat."

"Alright Mom!"

"Chris get Meg."

Chris let out a sign. "Alright."

Chris hated getting Meg all the time. Espeacliy when he was hungery and ready for lunch. Chris knocked on his older sister's door. "Meg it's time for lunch."

He got no answer so he knocked harder. "MEG LUNCH!"

Still no answer. After trying that a few more times Chris decided to just go in and get her. Chris openned the door to Meg's room. Something about the air. There was this cold feeling in the air. Something that Chris had never felt before. He couldn't put his finger on this feeling. "Meg you in here?" Chris asked seeing that the room looked heard something thump on the closet door. "Meg?"

Chris's heart was pounding as his hand reached for the knobe. Once he open the door he fell backwords.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! MOM! DAD! BRAIN!"

At the sound out Chris's screams Lois and Peter and along with Brain dropped what they where doing and ran up stairs. They found Chris shaking in fear on Meg's floor pointing into the closet.

"Oh my lord!" Peter screamed.

"MY BABY!" Lois cried.

"Someone call 911" Brain called as he ran to get the phone.

Peter held onto Losi who was sobbing. Chris was on the floor in shock. In the closet Meg's body was in mid air hanging be a rope. She had hung herself. Her eyes where wide open. Blood was running down her arms as it dripped onto the floor. A knife lay under her.

The Griffen family was in shock. They had had no clue that Meg was sucidal. Now they where lefted to wonder why.

* * *

A few days after Meg;s death Stewie was in her room. He had found a tap that was marked " To my family"

Once the tap was found everyone had sat down to watch. Peter put the tap in and hit play. Everyone perpairing for the worse.

Meg came on screen and sat down in a chair facing the camra.

_"Hellow everyone." She said calmly," if your watching this then you know I'm dead. I want to point out that I made this video to explain my death and to, ummm, tie up some lose ends. _

_Now before we get to why I killed myself I would like to say a few things to my family. " Meg picked up the knife they had found under her. "The first message is to my father. Dad. You are a fat drunk idoit! You are a awful father! Or at least you where to me. You treated me like crap Dad. You made me feel like a dog. You may have said we where 'secret bestfriends" but you where just getting your kicks. So Daddy, this first cut is for YOU!" With that Meg placed the knife onto her arm and pressed down causing blood to come out. Meg winced in pain but after a short while recovered._

_The next message is to my mother. Mom! You are a shit mother and a slutty dirty awful person! You beat me down and allow my pain to contine. How could you? You are my mother. I though mother's where susposed to love their childern. But I guess that isn't true for you is it? So mom the next cut is for you. Meg took the knife and lashed into her amr. This time the cut was deeeper and heavier than the last. Blood was licking down Meg's arm now. But by the look on her face she did't care. _

_The next message is to my brothers, Chris and Stewie. You two where pretty good brothers. Stewie you where always cute. Chris you where always there for me. Unless given the chance you would ditch me for the 'in crowd' in a heart beat._

_Meg cut her arm up and down this time. She turned the carma towords the closet. In the closet where a chair and some rope. Meg got onto the chair and put her head threw the rope._

_Well, I gues this is goodbye. I just want to say that my death was my own fault. I just couldn't take it here anymore. Life was just giving me one blow after another. No one, not even my own FAMILY, wanted me. No one loved me. No one cared if I lived or died. So I decided to just end it already and do this world a favor. Please don't cry over me....I"m not worth any tears."_

_With that Meg kicked the chair out from under her and she begain to make gaging sounds that soon cam to a stop as her body went limp. _

_The carma just kept going until it ran out of film. Then the screen cut off and went to black. _

No one could belive this. If only they would have know. Maybe they would have treated her better. Maybe they then she would have had a life worth liveing and to fight for. But no. All that was done. Meg was gone. There was no if's and or's. Nothing could be done. No one could go back in time and stop it now. The danmge was done and t he ending result was the ending of a young life.

* * *

**Well, that was suckish. I wish this would have been better. =( Oh well. Normaly I would have to say I write better. I just haven't been writing much lately and I'm getting back into the swing of it. So pleease be nice in the review. **

**XD Meg didn't say anything to Brain! XD I forgot to add him!**


End file.
